Good Morning Beautiful
by SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns
Summary: Songfic. I Own Nothing WARNING HPDM KINDA FLUFFY DOM.Harry! Sub. Draco! ONESHOT


**AN:** …. Another plot bunny…. They keep attacking at 7:00 AM! This is a songfic Good Morning Beautiful By Steve Holy.  
**Disclaimer**: Fanfiction People.  
**Warning:** This is SLASH…HP/DM SB/SS (Implied only if u look for it) Hmm Most of my stories are turning out that way…NO OoP NO HBP  
_Song Lyrics_

Good Morning Beautiful.

Harry Potter was lying peacefully watching his bed partner breath… In out, up down, the steady rhythm made him smile. Who would ever thought that Harry would be able to predict this particular blondes breathing pattern before it happened. Even when the Ice prince was having a nightmare…

_Good morning beautiful  
__How was your night?  
__Mine was wonderful  
__With you by my side_

Harry had woken up to the feeling of something warm and soft in his arms curled against his chest. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised to find Draco Malfoy in his bed until he remembered that he had stayed the night in Gryffindor Tower so no one could bother them while they contemplated on their current relationship. They would be announcing the shocking secret relationship that only the student body, and professors (minus Severus) didn't know of.

_And when I open my eyes  
__And see your sweet face  
__It's a good morning beautiful day_

… Harry had possibly had the best sleep he had had in his life the night before, and even though he was up at 7:00 am, he had no problem with it… A week ago, you wouldn't be able to have him up before twelve without cold water and a lot of yelling. Harry used to feel absolutely horrible… With Voldemort after him and being the savior of the wizarding world, he didn't really see the reason for his daily life… It seemed like just a prop, a lie…

_I couldn't see the light  
__I didn't know day from night  
__I had no reason to care_

Now he was with Draco… Draco, the one he fought with his entire school career, Draco, the one he accused of being a death eater and Voldemort supporter…Draco, His only tool for sanity besides his friends.

_But since you came along  
__I can face the dawn  
__'Cause I know you'll be there_

Holding Draco close and grinning softly when Draco curled even closer for his warmth, Harry remembered what got them to where they where now… In the slow series of vivid memories he relived their first kiss, the first time he herd Draco say he loved him, the first time they held hands, and the times he woke up with Draco by his side. With Sirius or Severus smirking at them with a knowing look that almost scared Harry at times.

_Good morning beautiful  
__How was your night?  
__Mine was wonderful  
__With you by my side_

It never bothered him that the two adults would be smirking at them, although he did blush the first few times. Funny thing was, he woke up to Draco's peaceful sleeping face right under his chin and knew it would be a good day… And it was.

_And when I open my eyes  
__And see your sweet face  
__It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah  
__A good morning beautiful day_

He remembered the first time the actually made love… They were right in this room… it was storming and thundering so bad that the other Gryffindors had actually chosen to stay in the great hall like Professor McGonagall suggested.

_I never worry if it's raining outside  
__'Cause in here with you girl_(Replace with word Boy) _the sun always shines_

Once again it was going to be a good day. He could feel it. When they told the student body, of course some people would be disgusted by it, and others would be mad because they were taken but he could deal with that. He no longer cared what others thought about him… Unless others included Draco and his best friends, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and oddly enough Pansy Parkinson.

_Good morning beautiful  
__It's a beautiful day  
__(Good morning beautiful )  
__Good morning beautiful  
__(What a beautiful day)  
__Good morning beautiful_

He smiled as he noticed Draco was slowly waking up and moved the hair that covered his face lightly in a cascade of silken strands. When the gray-silver eyes opened he smiled once more and kissed Draco's mouth softly. Effectively starting his beautiful day.

* * *

An:-D I am So proud of this… **tear** I have my coffee in front of me and I am still sitting in my Pj's LOL! Every bit of this was actually based on a real experience I had at 7:00 this morning. Except the whole Telling ppl thing lol. Tell me what you think… 


End file.
